The Guardian
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: As the ender war rages on, we try the best to protect ourselves. But the Red Enders have gotten away, with schools filled with kids, the Purple Enders show up, and try to save the kids, but sometimes, they're too weak, or too late. Now when the Red Enders come to attack, my life changes completely, and too everyone else, I didn't even exist. (Rated T for violence, and cursing)
1. Prolouge

Long ago Minecraftia was much different. Around the time endermen were being created, it happened. A man named Night Shifter, met the endermen creator asking him, if he could learn how to create them, and use them for his own purposes. But the creator refused, his creation was met to help him, and give players more of a challenge, not to be treated like slaves. Shifter soon got very upset about this, and gave it his best shot. Countless times he failed, nearly blowing up everything. But one day he got it, but much different then the normal endermen, it was all black but in fact, the eyes were no purple, but a darkish red. Shifter had put the wrong type of blood into the endermen,making them extremely aggressive. But Shifter could not make tons of these by himself, and no one would want to help him. So, he started kidnapping kids. The endermen creator soon found out about this, and they declared war.

And it hasn't stopped...


	2. Red Ender Attack

I walked into school, that morning, and I felt tired as usual. My friend, Misty, walked beside me.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Ok, I guess, a little tired though" I said.

"I don't blame you, my mom's been making me stay up all night so I don't get 'kidnapped'" she said, using air quotes.

"My parents are gone..." I said.

"Like on a trip or something?" Misty said.

"No, I found out yesterday, that they were trying to defend a school up North, but didn't succeed." I said.

"I'm sorry" Misty said.

"It's alright, I guess" I said. I walked along side her silently, then I turned off to my class, waving goodbye to her. As I walked down the hallway, the alarm went off, then at instant, I knew what it was for. I dropped my books, and ran around, trying to hide or something. I somehow found my way up to the ceiling boards, and I hid up there, climbing across. There was fire everywhere, and I saw the Red Enders, like literally dragging kids, like it was horrifying. Then when it was all over two Red Enders stood below me having a conversation.

"Do we have every kid in this school?" one asked.

"Yes sir, we've checked everywhere else, and even around this area" the other said.

"I don't want to risk a missing child as a, you know what" The commander said.

"Sir, we've killed them all off remember, there's none left" The ender said.

"That's what the Purples think, but Shifter thinks there might be another one" The commander said. "Clear the building of all Red Enders, The Purples are on their way, and I don't want a single one dying to those no good losers" The endermen nodded, running in one direction, and the commander walked towards the exit. I finally jumped down, after I knew they had left. I walked across the ground, as the school slowly burned to ashes. I walked down a hallway, I felt like something was following me, so I turned around, and their stood a Purple Ender, he had a dark green backpack on. I looked at the end of the hallway. Another one, he had a scarf on, then one walked out of the door in front of me. He wore a cape, and he had a gold necklace on the top of his head, and a red ruby hung on his face. He walked up to me and kneeled down, he put his hand straight on my heart, for some reason, but I kept calm. He quickly opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"You're alive..."


	3. Cyril, Si, and Everdeen

What? Was the first thought that came to my head. I literally didn't speak as I tried to process what in the world he said and why. The endermen at the ends of the hallway ran up.

"Cyril, what's going on?" The one with the scarf asked.

"We were wrong" Cyril said.

"How?" The one with the backpack asked, "And what were we wrong about?"

"Everdeen, Si, Shifter lied to us, he didn't kill off all the Strong Hearts" Cyril said.

"What? Cyril you can't be serious" The one with the scarf said, who I guessed was Si.

"Do you think I would joke about this?!" Cyril said.

"Good point, now when did you figure this out?" Si asked. He looked over at me,

"I had a feeling she was one, so I tested that theory, and it is indeed true" Cyril said.

"Then shouldn't we hurry?" Everdeen said.

"Why so?" Cyril questioned.

"Master Herobrine must hear of this news immediately, and we are supposed to be back at the Purple Kingdom, in about 2 hours, and it took up 4 hours to get here" Everdeen said.

"Crap!" Cyril said, then turning to me, "But you can't run as fast as us can you?"

"Probably not" I said.

"I have an idea!" Everdeen said. He took off his backpack, and threw some useless junk out of it. He set it down in front of me.

"Are you serious..." I sighed.

"It's all I got, and we need some way to hide you from the Reds" Everdeen said. I jumped in, and had a little hole unzipped so I could breathe, and stick my head out if I wanted too.

"Onward!" I yelled. Cyril looked at me,

"Man, you stole my thunder..." he said. Si and Everdeen laughed,

"We got some competition here" Si laughed.

"Oh whatever" Cyril laughed, as we busted out of the building.


	4. Didn't Exist

We ran through the woods, taking few brakes here and there.

"So, did you run into any Reds at the school when they attacked?" Si asked running beside Everdeen.

"I saw some when I was on the ceiling boards, I heard them talking" I said.

"What'd they say?" Si asked.

"They said that they killed something off, a species or something, and one said that Shifter knows there's one more" I said.

"That's you" Si said.

"Huh?" I replied in confusion.

"The last one of the species, or well they're called Strong Hearts" Si said.

"What's their purpose?" I asked.

"To defeat evil and stuff like that, they can do pretty amazing things, their hearts are strong, gaining their name, and they we're all killed off by Shifter. Well atleast we thought that" Si said.

"So, to you guys I didn't exist?" I asked.

"Yeah" Si said.

I never existed...


	5. Lost

We ran until we reached a pretty big castle in the deep woods. I wanted to go farther inside the backpack, so, I threw out some wood, and it made a _thump_ noise. I then got fully inside, and zippered the top, still leaving a small crack for air. We ran inside, and I sat silently.

"Did you guys here a thump, on the way here?" Cyril said.

"I'm pretty sure I did" Everdeen said.

"Everdeen, she's not there..." Si said.

"She fell out!" Everdeen yelled.

"Uhh, are you fucken serious!" Cyril yelled. "Let's go anyways, maybe Brine can help us" They ran down the long staircase, panting at the bottom. They ran over to a desk in the large dark room. They continued panting, until the man finally set down the book, and put his glasses on the top of his head.

"Sir, we went...to the school...like you...asked" Cyril panted.

"What did you find?" He said.

"A child" Si said.

"One?" he said.

"Sadly, yes" Everdeen said.

"She better be at home" he growled.

"We don't know where she is" Cyril said. "And that's really ,really bad"

"Why so?" he asked.

"She was well a..."

"Spit it out!" he said.

"A Strong Heart" Si said. He stood up from his chair.

"That's impossible" he said.

"Well, the child overheard some Reds talking. They said that we thought their were no more left, but Shifter knows there's another." Si said.

"Where is she now, I must see her immediately" he said.

"Well, Master Brine, we kinda dropped her on the way here" Everdeen said. Brine face palmed himself,

"You mean to tell me, that the last hope for Shifter's defeat, is somewhere, totally random" he said.

"Yeah..." Cyril said.

"Go find her now, I'll be up to join you in a second" Brine said. Everdeen dropped his backpack, and ran up with the others. Brine was suddenly pinned up against a tall rock, that was sticking up from the ground. Some weird rope, was tied on him, as three people appeared, or one person and two red endermen.

"Hey there" The man said. He was about normal height, long black coat, eye patch, dark brown hair.

"Again with this! I've broken out several times already, what's the use in doing it again?" Brine asked.

"Because, it can only be broken by one person. The last Strong Heart in fact. But your stupid servants screwed that up pretty bad. So I have my friends looking, better investigators then your stupid squad" the man said. Brine growled at him, but it only seemed to amuse the man.

"Why don't you just give up already, it's hopeless" the man said.

"I would never!" Brine snapped back. The man left, leaving Brine alone, waiting. He looked at Everdeen's backpack, which slowly unzipped itself.


	6. That's new

I have absolutely, no clue how I opened a backpack form the outside. It was like I was magic or something. I slipped out, and brushed myself off. I looked around having no idea where I was. No one was here. No wait, lemme rephrase that. I turned around and there was someone here. I walked over to him.

"You need help?" I asked.

"No, I purposely tied myself to a rock." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, "I doubt you'll be able to help"

"You don't know that" I said.

"I actually do" He said. I walked behind the rock, and I saw every layer of rope, met at this one box. It looked weird. I reached for it,

"I don't suggest you touch that" he said. But I ignored his request and reached for it. Then three claws came out of my hands. They looked like white stained glass. They glowed too. So, I swiped the bow as hard as possible. But I didn't need too. The claws went through like a shovel in freshly fallen snow. I walked to the front again, and the man sat where he was.

"You don't know anything" I said, then the claws disappeared.

"How'd you-"

"I honestly don't know" I shrugged. "Something happened" Then I held my hand up, and they appeared again. I just looked at them, until Cyril, Everdeen, and Si ran in. Cyril helped the guy get up while Everdeen and Si ran over to my.

"Are you alright?" Si asked. I nodded, looking at my hand again. Cyril looked over.

"Is that new?" He asked.

"I just got them like 5 minutes ago" I said. Studying them more.

"So we didn't drop you?" Everdeen asked.

"No, if you did I would've said something" I said. "I'm not an idiot"


End file.
